Blackmailed
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Yusuke has been dragged into the shadows in order to protect a secret from being leaked out. Yusuke x Kurama Yaoi. Boy on boy dont like gays then get out.


It was a sunny afternoon and Yusuke was just lazing around in bed. His mom questioned him about school but he never got the chance to tell her "fuck school" when she passed out dead drunk. "You won't be winning mother of the year award anytime soon" Yusuke grumbled looking at his deadbeat mother before getting up and putting on his jacket deciding go to the lake.

When Yusuke got to the lake he sat and took out a joint lighting it up. He felt relaxed as soon as he took a puff. To Yusuke smoking was like taking the best day of your life and setting it on fire in a glass bowl and inhaling the sweetness from within. It was safe to say that Yusuke was at piece. That was until someone put out the flame. Someone had suddenly dumped water on him causing him to cough and sputter looking up. To his annoyance it was Keiko.

"Why the hell did you do that for Keiko?" Yusuke shouted standing up.

"Yusuke Urameshi first of all you know smoking is bad for you and secondly why weren't you at school today?" The brunette lectured. Yusuke just groaned "It's my body and I will do whatever the hell I want with it. Its also not the first time I've missed school either. It's not like those uptights teachers give two shits about any of us." Yusuke said getting behind Keiko and lifting up her skirt causing her to blush and scream "URAMESHI!" She gave Yuske a very nasty mark on his face. "That's quite a right hook you got there Keiko" Yusuke said rubbing his face"

Keiko was red "I can't believe you! You need to grow up and stop flipping up my skirt every time you get." She was really pissed. "Anyway I'm being serious Yusuke you won't have a life if you keep up with how you are now" She said suddenly acting worried for her childhood friend. "So what I may not have a life here but just you wait soon I'll get an opportunity to leave this shit hole."  
"And just how are you going to do that without and education?" Keiko asked. She was starting to really piss off Yusuke "I'll figure it out" He growled. "That's not good enough Yusuke" She kept on.

"What do you mean that's not good enough it's my fucking life" He growled. "And what about me?" Keiko asked also getting hot headed. "What about you?" Yusuke fumed. "Didn't you want me to be a part of your life?" She asked causing Yusuke to freeze. He then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Keiko asked madder than a hornet. "Wait so you mean to tell me that you thought I was into you." Keiko suddenly was confused "What do you mean thought? You are into me aren't you I mean that's what I always believed." Yusuke doubled over in laughter "Oh this is too funny. Just because I flip your skirt up doesn't mean I like you" Yusuke smirked. "But...then why do you flip my skirt up?" She asked really hurt trying to hold back tears. Yusuke looked her straight in the eyes and said " I do it to confirm that I'm in fact gay."

"Oh...you're gay huh?" She asked shaken up. "Since when?" She was trying to hold back tears. "Since I can't remember." He said "I'm sorry if you thought I was leading you on" Yusuke said before turning and walking away leaving Kekio to run home crying.

Yusuke sighed he didn't like seeing his best friend upset but unfortunately he couldn't change his sexuality. Yusuke then continued walking hands in his pocket sighing.

Yusuke heard someone approaching but didn't feel threatened by the presence..

"Having a bad day again?" A gruff voice asked. "I guess you could say that. I might have lost my best friend." Yusuke sighed looking next to him where another boy with orange pompadour styled hair and wearing a blue jump suit walked next to him. "Anyway how are you Kuwabara" Yusuke asked his old friend slash punching bag. "Me? I'm fine. Kurama and Hiei have been training me for the next Demon world tournament." He said laughing. "But Kuwabara you're not a demon" Yusuke said confused. "Yeah I know but they said they'll let me participate and if I were to win then I'd get any wish I desire" He smiled and started laughing dorkily day dreaming of finally getting Yukina to himself. "Kuwabara earth to Kuwabara" Yusuke called noticing Kuwabara daydreaming and not paying attention to where he was walking till it was too late and he walked straight into a pole. "This is what you get for not paying attention." Yusuke sighed. Kuwabara rubbed his face "Whatever you would have done it too had you been daydreaming of Keiko." The orange haired oaf said. "Why does everyone think I like Keiko just because I lift up her skirts?" Yusuke asked in frustration. "Wait don't you?" Kuwabara looked at his friend confused. "No I'm gay" Yusuke said. Kuwabara was shocked. "You're gay?" he asked in which Yusuke just nodded. "Then why do you always look up Keikos or Botons skirt?" He asked still dumbfounded. "I do it to confirm I'm gay. Like maybe if I see a girls panties then I'll turn straight but that's never the case." He sighed. "Oh and I guess Keiko found out today didn't she?" "Seems like your not so dumb after all" Yusuke replied. "Hey I'm smarter than you. You don't ever go to school hardly anymore." He said. "Pft hardly anymore? Is that even english?" Yusuke teased making Kuwabara turn red. The two then come to a stop. "So is there anyone you like then?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Yeah there is." He said thinking of the person he was attracted to. "He's kind...funny and very handsome."

Kuwabara froze thinking to himself 'Wait I'm the kindest guy ever and everyone tells me I'm funny. I'm also very handsome..oh no he can't be talking about me can he? No not possible...but what if he is...what if he longs for me. I don't like guys though I got to tell him no..but then again he is my best friend...what if i hurt him?,,,I got to say something!' He panicked "Yusuke I know we're friends and all but I'm not like you. I don't like guys and my heart belongs to Yukina." Kuwabara started to talk with his eyes closed turning red "But if you can't control your urges then I refuse to bottom." When there was no answer Kuwabara looked up and saw Yusuke was gone. "Why that bastard where did he go" He looked around before spotting him at the fence park gazing in with longing at another boy reading on a bench. He had long red hair fox ears and a tail. Kuwabara instantly recognized the male and ran right up next to Yusuke and yelled "HEY KURAMA" Yusuke shot kurama a quick glare before showing no emotion as Kurama looked up. He closed his book and came out greeting them "Ah Kuwabara Yusuke what are you two doing here especially you Kuwabara weren't you training with Hiei?" He asked with a raised brow. "Yeah I was but then he vanished for no reason." He said looking mad. "Paciular" Kurama notted. "Anyway Kuarma did you know that Yusuke is gay?" Yusuke had to control himself from using his punching bag again when Kurama turned to him "I'm not surprised." While Kurama was not surprised both Yusuke and Kuwabara where "Why not?" Kuwabara asked. "Fox's intuition" Was all he said when Hiei appeared in front of Kuwabara suddenly "Neglecting your training I see" He said coldly. "Now wait just a minute you vanished for an hour after you said you were going to supervise my training." Kuwabara argued. "Yes to get you these hold out your hand" Kuwabara did as he was told and Hiei dropped bag of clothes in his hands that made kuwabara facepalm into the ground with how heavy they were. "Specialty weighted clothes you are to wear them while we train. Now as punishment I'm changing the location of where we will be training and you have to follow me while carrying those clothes." Hiei said before taking off at a breakneck speed. Kuwabara ran after him yelling at Hiei that this wasn't fair.

* * *

AngstyYaoiFangir- Hey guys this story is being written for my gf so im not 100% interested in it so ill update when i want to.


End file.
